


grey's ladies - man! i feel like a woman

by greyswlw



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyswlw/pseuds/greyswlw
Summary: a tribute to some of my favourite grey's ladies !!
Kudos: 3





	grey's ladies - man! i feel like a woman

[WATCH IT HERE](https://youtu.be/Pna89uI9AHE)


End file.
